


An Evening Mistake

by rainydaysanddustybooks94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysanddustybooks94/pseuds/rainydaysanddustybooks94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a post I saw on Tumblr. James accidentally wrapped Harry in the invisibility cloak when he fell asleep. Now James can't remember where he left his son. Just a short one-shot that I really wanted to write out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Mistake

     James reached for Harry absently, only for his hands to come up empty. He blinked, looking down.

     "Huh. Must've put him in his crib," James muttered to himself. Humming a tune by the Haunting Hippogriffs, he jogged upstairs. Briefly, he paused in the doorway for a soft smile.

     The room was scattered with everyone's little touches. Lily had the painting of Hogwarts over the lake hung on the wall, James had placed the quidditch mobile above Harry's crib. Remus had set up the small bookcase in the corner of the room, Peter had bought a small trunk of toys, and Sirius had spoiled the kid with everything he could think of, up to and including a miniature leather jacket.

     "Harry. Time to wake up, bud. Mummy's going to be mad if I mess up your sleep schedule," he sang softly.

Harry wasn't in his crib.

James cursed. That only meant one thing-he'd wrapped Harry in his invisibility cloak earlier for the nap. Again. Being very careful now, James slowly edged into the kitchen, where Lily was making dinner. His wife glanced up, smiling.

     "Hello, husband of mine," she greeted, tilting her head back for a kiss. For a moment, James forget his anxiety. He was _the_ luckiest man alive.

     "Hello, lovely," he murmured, running a hand through her crimson hair. Green eyes dancing, she pulled away to place the vegetables in the oven. James had been taught how to cook the muggle way-that was the way Lily preferred it-but rarely did Lily let anyone work in the kitchen. It was _her_ territory.

     "Is Harry almost ready for dinner?" James shuffled his feet, coughing.

     "Uh-erm-well, you see..." Lily turned to look at him, eyes narrowed.

     "James...What did you do?"

James gulped.

      "IaccidentallywrappedHarryintheinvisibilitycloakwhenhewentdownforanapandnowIcan'tfindhim," he blurted out. Lily stared at him. James waited with dread as she went as pale as the full moon the Marauders used to run beneath. Then she quickly flushed the exact color of her hair.

     "What if he gets into something bad?!" she shrieked. "How could you be so irresponsible, James?" He cringed. She hadn't known about the last time, when she was away for a weekend trip with Alice. Luckily, Remus had agreed to keep silent about it. 

     "Listen," he urged nervously. "Let's just find the kid first and then you can yell at me." Lily pushed past him.

     "That _kid_ is your son," she hissed. James sighed.

Yeah, he was definitely sleeping on the couch tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first parent-fic for Harry Potter, and the first one I've written in a very long time. Feedback is greatly welcomed!   
> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. J.K. Rowling is the author, I just like to play around with the world of Harry Potter.


End file.
